All By Myself
by Animealover
Summary: The extremely delayed sequel to The Way of the Sky. The new, exciting chapter in Sora's life! Now including the Akatsuki Yay! .
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, here it is! The sequel to "The Way of the Sky"!_**

**

* * *

**

**The Festival**

**Sora POV**

"SORA-SENSEI!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

"Shut _**up**_ Naruto! I don't need you to shout at me every morning from the porch!" I glared sleepily down at the young teenager one floor below me, who was glaring with equal intensity up.

"What do you want this early anyway?!" I shouted, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and trying desperately not to chuck a nearby vase at him.

"Today's the day! Even Sasuke's pumped!"

"...Ugh.." I mumbled retreating away from the porch and back into my room; ahh there was my futon, time for another 5 minutes.

"... Wake up you lazy bum.." a voice came from the doorframe, but I didn't bother looking up, for I already knew who it was.

"..Go _away_ Sasuke... I'm tired.."

"That's what you get for staying out all night.." he mumbled, and I could only imagine a smirk curling across his lips, "..get up, the festival is today.."

"Oh fine.." I muttered darkly, getting sleepily out of the futon and stretching tiredly, "go on now," Igestured for him to leave, "I'm a big girl, I'll meet you there with Kakashi-san."

"Fine," he replied, leaving my room slowly, but pausing one moment before leaving, "but you'd better not try to sleep again."

_...damn_ I thought silently while waving goodbye to him. I dragged myself across the room and pull a beautifully carved box from a shelf, and begin to pull out my spring-time yukata; the very one Yukiko had made me...

_"Oh Yukiko-chan! This is too much! I insist you let me pay.."  
"Oh nonsense Sora-chan, please wear it, and make sure to give this back to your friend.. Naruto I believe?" Yukiko handed Sora another box and smiled warmly. _

_"Now make sure you have fun at the festival!"  
"You're not going?"  
"Oh I'm getting too old for this sort of thing.. perhaps I'll stroll around for a while, but not too long.. I don't have a stand this year either, so I really don't have a reason to go there." _

_"Oh," She commented with a slight frown on her face, "please change your mind! I'm sure you would have fun!" _

_"Oh Sora-chan, you can tell me all about it next week, but for now, go deliver Naruto's brand new outfit!"_

She had given me such a beautiful yukata; a warm sunny yellow, with soft flower designs astrewn across the fabric, all tied together with a smooth pine green sash.

I hadn't seen yourself in it yet, but by the look of the sun, I was late, so there was no time. I rushed to tie the yukata on by myself, and hastily tied my hair up with a violet hair-piece Shikamaru had given me when we were younger, and then sprinted out the apartment and into the town, _.. I don't need to wait for Kakashi, he's probably even beaten me.. wow.. that's pretty pathetic.._

I arrived breathlessly in the center of Konoha, and saw, to my amazement, Kakashi dressed in a spring-time attire as well! Wait- Kakashi beat me? Oh man...

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

"... and even though you're keeping watch for trouble... you're here to have fun too.. and," Kakashi paused in his 'inspirational speech' and eyed Sora with a visible smirk, "... finally decided to join us Sora?"

"Er- yes, sorry about that!" She smiled and scratched her head, trying to avert the attention away from her.

"... So make sure there's always someone in your area to keep watch.. we only need to watch the four main entrances to Konoha, so you can wander a little... until tonight at the fire-works, remember, we'll meet back here."

"Hai!" came the unanimous happy reply of Jounins, and instantly the group separated for a joyous day of fun in the festival.

Kakashi turned and smiled at Sora, bowing slightly to show respect, just as she did. He looked so comfortable in his plain black yukata, tied simply with a forest green sash, matching to hers.

"Ready for a fun-filled day?!" She questioned, nearly leaping up into the sky to perform three somersaults, causing Kakashi to chuckle, "...wait.. didn't you promise to spend the day with Sasuke neh?"

Sora grinned slyly, "Well, he's late isn't he? I have the right to leave.."

"..Actually.." Kakashi commented amused, "he's right behind you, Ohayou Sasuke-kun."

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke replied, his face still as stone as ever.

"Oi," Kakashi muttered, before placing his hand on Sora's shoulder in a friendly manner, ".. don't forget to keep an eye out.."

"Hai, now have some fun Kakashi!"

He chuckled again and started shuffling off to the nearest stand; the manga one, and naturally, the largest poster happened to be...

**COME COME VIOLENCE! ALL NEW! ON SALE!**

A sweat drop slid down Sora's forehead, _... Are those things even __**allowed**__ at this kind of festival...?..._

"Apparently not..." Sasuke smirked, "so let's go.."

She shrugged and smiled warmly at him; there was something different about him today... Something had been different with him for the past few days, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the fact he wasn't nearly as silent as he usually way, or maybe it was the fact that he could actually joke without insulting someone...

Or maybe it was the fact that she saw him 24/7.

He insisted on Sora training him harder and harder, to take him to the next level, faster and faster. He didn't rest until he was satisfied with his progress, and even then, he was always in thought about the training.

_... Maybe he'll take it easy.. just today..._ Sora think silently and glancing up at his facial expression; yes, she was glancing _up_ at him, when he grew taller than her was completely beyond me, but she decided not to make too much of a big deal out of it.

_... heh heh heh... at least Naruto's still shorter than me..._

"... What?" Sasuke eyed you with a mischievous smirk, "could have sworn Naruto was taller than you now..."

Sora tried desperately to look not look embarrassed, but that was pretty hard considering she just spoke without even knowing, "Whatever, come on! We're wasting time, let's go!"

She grabbed him by the hand, and began to run (as quickly as she could with her yukata on) to the nearest game.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Finally, Sora decided she wanted to try and win a fish with the rice paper net, but after the tenth try, was starting to get annoyed.

"... Are you ready to go yet?..." I inquired, watching Sora's anger with an amusement.

"No!" She exclaimed, ready to dip another net in to catch a fish, "and I won't _be_ done, until I catch a fish!"

And then, like a stubborn child, she squatted down in front of the water, a look of complete and utter concentration washing over her face.

"... We've been here for almost an hour.. aren't you ready to--"  
"Oh Dang it!" Sora threw the net down to the ground with an annoyed expression, "I almost had it Sasuke!"

I let out a sigh of reluctance, as she leaned down with a new net, and squatted down beside her, but just as she were about to dip her net in to catch a fish, I gently took her hand and quickly guided it, swiftly into the water, and when it emerged, there was a small fish flopping on atop the paper.

Sora smiled and studied my face; it was one of complete calmness, and after staring for one moment too long, I shifted my embarrassed expression downward and pointed at the fish, "... You should pick it up before it--"

"Alright," she gently tugged her hand away from mine and put the fish into a cup, and then let out a triumphant sigh, "I knew I would be able to do it."

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As the both of them began to walk away from the booth, Sasuke commented what Sora had thought he would have commented long before, ".. I don't see what was so hard about it.."

"It _was_ hard! Sheesh! I don't think you understand how- how the little fish always swam away and--"

"--feh.. you still could have used your chakra.."

Sora gasped with mock shock, "Are you telling me you _cheated_ Sasuke?!"

He shrugged indifferently, "..Hungry?"

She nodded and began walking to a food vendor. Sora paid for a bag of candy, and Sasuke bought a few rice balls, and somehow, the pair aimlessly wandered through the festival, laughing and joking the entire way.

Finally the sun began to set, and they were finishing off some of the food Sora had bought earlier.

"...And then Naruto fell face flat, and when he looked up, I swear he looked just like that frog!"

Both of them laughed, but the laughter was followed by an awkward silence.

The kind of silence Sora despised. She stared out at the slowly setting sun and pulled out her last lollipop. Out of the blue, Sasuke broke the silence, "... You really look nice.."

You turned your head and smiled at him, and started sucking on your lollipop again.

"Really?"

".. Hai.." he murmured quietly, avoiding her warm gaze.  
"Arigatou Sasuke-chan."  
"..Feh.."

Sora smiled warmly to herself; no one ever complimented how she looked. As a kid, she really was a beautiful child, but no one spoke to her, so it really made no difference. She opened her mouth to compliment how he looked, until Sakura's voice broke the silence, "Sasuke-kun! Sora-sensei! Over here!"

Sora turned and glanced over to see Naruto with a sleek black yukata, and his hair cut (by yourself), with Sakura grasping his arm with a sly blush spreading over her cheek.

She smiled proudly, Naruto had asked Sakura out, and she had accepted! With her help of course, he had finally gotten that 'sexy smirk' down, and she had cut his hair -against his will of course- to look relatively tame.

Even though Sakura kept trying to deny to everyone it was a date (she could often times be found sporadically denying that she had even accepted Naruto's request to go to the festival), everyone knew they were cute together.

"Hey Sakura-chan! How's it going Naruto?"

"Hello Sora-sensei! Oh I'm fine, thank you!" Sakura couldn't stop smiling!

"Erm.. fine," Naruto commented, looking slightly uncomfortable for once in his life; Sora knew something was wrong, so she did what any friend would have done, "Hey Naruto, I have a question for you?"

His expression flooded with relief, and he instantly followed Sora out to the brush area, "What's wrong Naruto? You got Sakura didn't you?"

"That's not it! I love Sakura- er- love having her around! It's just... what happens.. when she keeps looking over with these... er.. THOSE... green bubblyish eyes?!"  
"What?!"  
"You know!"  
"No, I don't, enlighten me."

He let out an exasperated sigh, "she keeps giving me these googly eyed looks!"  
..." 'Googly eyed looks'??? I'm sorry Naruto, you're going to have to be more--"  
"It makes me want to- want to.."

A look of realization spread across Sora's face, "Oh! She's giving you the look!"  
"What look?!"  
"_The_ look!"  
"What?!"

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "You don't have to worry Naruto, she likes you. Just do what you feel is right--"  
"I can't!"  
"What do you mean you can't, you got her to say yes to the date, didn't you?!"  
"But you were the one on the side telling me what to say! I don't know how to do it myself!"  
"Yeah you do, just be yourself."  
"I can't! She hates me when I do that!"

Sora gave Naruto a weary, yet knowing look, "Less than you know, now come on, I have to report back to Kakashi, and you need to get back to your date!"

Sora turned and began walking away, until Naruto called her name.  
"Yeah?"  
"... Thanks Sora-chan... For everything.."  
She smiled warmly, "Don't think about it... I'll be sure you return the favor," you winked and continued walking.

"Well, I'll see you two later at the fireworks alright? Sasuke and I have to go and meet with the other Jounin now."  
"Hai. We'll see you later Sora-chan!"

Sora waved farewell one last time and departed with Sasuke, never knowing it would be the last time she would see them, for a very long time…

**(Maybe I should just stop here…nah! I'm feeling nice! So on with the chappie!)**

"Halt, identification please," outside the borders of Konoha, one of the Jounin stopped a caravan of travelers, "sorry, security is tight after these past threats," the Jounin apologized quickly, and then left his hand out for the identification.

The man to which he was waiting for on the identification said nothing, but lifted his hand; a dark purple shade reflecting off his fingers; a sign of the Akatsuki.

The Jounin's eyes widened, as he quickly took a fighting position, "B-By the command of the Hokage, you shall _not_ pass through, prepare to di--"

_**thud**_

"...damn security these days.." Kisami muttered darkly, before glancing aside at Itachi, who's hand had currently disappeared into the folds of his robes.

"Itachi," one of the Akatsuki members addressed quickly, "this had better be worth-while."

"...it will..." he replied stoically, "...it will..." and just like that, the Akatsuki entered Konoha with no interference.

Without even having to say a word to one another, they split up into their pairs and instinctively scouted out the best spots to wait for their signal.

Mere moments passed before a sight occurred that would completely change Itachi's plan, something he would have never counted on happening, not now, not ever. So for the first time, in a long, long time, Itachi, felt his heart skip a beat.

He saw one of his only friends from his past; he saw Sora…

* * *

_A.N.: I wonder how Itachi's going to handle this!_

_Well, find out on the next chapter of "All By Myself"!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Next Chappie!!! Yay! ._**

_**Ooops! Forgot the Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto have not been owned by me, are not currently owned by me, and NEVER will be owned my me...Waaaaaaaaaa... -- WEIRDO:)**_

* * *

**Some Fireworks and a Battle**

"Hurry up Sasuke, you're such a slow-poke!" Sora teased with a smile, taking a long stride across a puddle of sake. He smirked and stepped through the sake as if it were no bother to him, "... You're the one who insisted we stayed an hour to catch a ... dumb fish.."

"It was _not_ dumb!"  
"... was too... I'm not even going to start arguing... okay.. you win.."  
"That's what I _thought_ you'd say," She stated triumphantly, stretching her arms into the air and letting out a yawn.

The whole day was uneventful, and now they were headed to meet up with the other Jounin to see what they had found; which was probably nothing. The sun was melting behind the horizon and setting the stage for a beautiful show of fireworks.

"Well, hurry up, we're almost there," Sora gestured ahead, where some of the Jounin were already joined together and laughing, "ah, we beat Kakashi, wonderful," she smiled and waved hello to the others.

Sasuke's body position shifted, and Sora could tell he was tense for some reason, so she asked, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

His mouth formed a thin frown, but he shook his head, ".. nothing.."

Sora shrugged and disregarded it, "Hey everyone, did you guys see anything today?"

"Nope."  
"Nothing."  
"And I think we're all almost here yet," one of the Jounin flipped through a list and then stated, "we're missing Kakashi-san and Katsuya-san..."  
"Keh, they'll show up soon," She waved her hand, dismissing the matter already.

As if on cue, Kakashi's eerily calm voice popped out from behind her, "Boo."

"And here he is, the great Kakashi himself.." Sora introduced with little enthusiasm, but an irrepressible smile on her face.

Kakashi gave her his usual lopsided grin, and then glanced over the group of Jounin, muttering softly under his breath, until a frown appeared on his face, "... Where's Katsuya-kun..?"

"We don't know," replied one of the Jounin, a look of confusion already on her face, "Katsuya is _always_ on time.."  
"Don't worry!" Sora tried to assure, "I'm sure he just got caught up with someone, or some game, or--"

"But Katsuya is _my_ boy friend!" she cried out, tears already forming around the edges of her unusually large brown eyes, "and the last time I saw him, he was headed for his duty on watching the--"

The girl stopped in her sentence as Tsunade's voice rang over the cheering occurring around your, "Welcome everyone! I'm sure you've all had a wonderful day today..."

All of the Jounin stopped listening to her and began to discuss amongst themselves what could be going wrong.

_... This can't be happening.._

"Don't worry, nothing happened, he's probably just lost track of time.."  
"But Katsuya, _never_ loses track of time!"  
"...Everyone calm down.."

While the mass chaos occurred amongst the Jounin, and the loud cheers drowning out any thoughts Sora could have had on the matter, mixed with Tsunade's powerful speech, something rustled behind her.

What made her turn and try to see what it was, she didn't know, but everything seemed to move in slow motion.

"... And now we'll count down for the fireworks! Five!"

You took one step...

"Four! Three!"

Ever closer, a warning tingling sensation flew up her body.

"... Two!.."

As if someone hit pause on the screen, Sora's eyes were stuck in wide realization, as she struggled to shout out a warning, just as Tsunade announced the final count.. "WAIT!"

"One!"

_**BOOM**_

The fireworks went off across the sky, illuminating the darkness that had fallen; yet Sora's body still wasn't quite functioning.

Was it a dream?

No... In the flesh.. In front of her.. were two members of the Akatsuki... two that she never got the chance to kill...

It was Itachi and Kisame..

Kisame waited impatiently, eyeing the crowd in front of him; there was a group of Jounin beginning to gather in front of his very eyes, causing a smirk to grow across his lips. _... They're making this way too damn easy.. that nameless shinobi better be something to write home about otherwise the others are going to blame us for dragging them out to a wild goose-chase.._

"...Itachi.. where is the nameless shinobi.." Kisame grunted lowly, while eyeing what he deemed a 'hot' girl (unbeknownst to him, it was Sora, a.k.a the nameless shinobi).

Itachi didn't answer, but it wasn't the normal kind of ignoring that Kisame was used to; no, this was different. He glanced quickly to the side, to follow what Itachi was staring intently at, but alas, Itachi averted his eyes and glared straight into his own eyes, "... here.."

Kisame practically had to restrain himself from shivering, because that was the coldest look he had _ever_ received from Itachi. It was an odd feeling, waiting to attack a prey that he had never seen, let alone fought before.

The new Hokage started some theatrical speech about how great it was that they could all come together in some time of strain, blah, blah, blah, BLAH. Kisame's eyes began to wander to the young woman again; she really did look great in that yellow yukata, and if he weren't some mass murderer part of a secret evil organization, he would have gone up and talked to her.

_... Yeah... maybe I could just steal her for a while... they're all going to die anyway... it won't make a difference..._

But alas, the sound of Tsunade's voice interrupted his thoughts, those idiots were counting down to their death. Kisame's fingers lightly touched the hilt of his sword, but still remained completely still, not making one more move.. waiting... waiting for the signal that Itachi would give off...

_**BOOM**_

Kisame leapt out from behind the bush, ready to ambush the young woman in front of him, but to his surprise, she ducked and round kicked him from underneath, taking him by surprise. A wave of shock ran through Kisame's body, and for the second time that day, he felt an ice cold shiver run up his spine; the look in her eyes...

...It was the look of a killer...

_...It can't be them... what would they be doing here..?!..._

Sora didn't have much time to evaluate the situation, for right after the first firework went off, Kisame leapt out of the brush and started to attack her, and out of mere instinct, she ducked and kicked.

Kisame backed up from Sora, and eyed her with a smirk, "...So... a Jounin that can actually fight..." he remarked snidely, while cracking his knuckles.

By this time, Sora had finally realized the situation she was in, and was in control once again, "Akatsuki, Kisame I presume?"

"Honored you know my name, maybe I can take you out sometime," a twisted smirk wound around his face, causing her to roll her eyes.

"In your dreams, idiot," Sora took one step backwards, carefully measuring how much space she had between yourself and her opponent, but before either one of them could move, there was a loud shriek, and a flame erupted between Sora and Kisame.

"BASTARD!" She heard someone yell, and then a body flew into the fire in front of her; whose body it was, was still a mystery to her.

"Sora! We're being ambushed!" one of the Jounin yelled to Sora from the side; at the risk of being sarcastic she shouted back in response, "Thanks for the tip, I'll be sure to--"

Her sentence was interrupted by a throwing star narrowly missing her nose, then circling back to wedge itself into the ground beside her. Sora's eyes flared as she turned to see the owner of the star, and not to her surprise, it was Kisame, who was giving her a cocky expression.

"Funny how easy it is to throw those simple weapons..." he stated while stepping forward, preparing to attack.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure _you'd_ know," Sora replied while rolling her eyes (A.N-I suppose she does that a lot, right?), as she pulled out a small kunai knife hidden beneath her sash, "shall we?"

"Oh yes," he responded, as Sora twirled her body around, bringing momentum forward with the kunai knife as she threw it with dead accuracy at his chest.

But for some reason, it never made contact; no, it was deflected by someone far more dangerous than Kisame, and yep, you guessed it; no one other than Itachi.

Itachi muttered something to Kisame, without removing his eyes from Sora, to which Kisame responded with a reproachful phrase, but reluctantly stepped aside, as Itachi took his place.

Sora made no sound, staring deathly silent at the boy she once knew; all the chaos beside her had no meaning to it, but then, all at once, came an unreasonable growth of fury in her heart.

"Itachi," Sora regarded him coldly, bringing her hands together, preparing to summon forth a jutsu.

He didn't respond, but as if a silent agreement had been reached, all at once, the both of them summoned a jutsu,

"Wind blade!"

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Itachi shouted with equal intensity; and although his face was full of concentration, he looked slightly thrown off by Sora's unorthodox jutsu.

In all truth, the wind blade wasn't a real jutsu, it was Sora's own unique ability to be able to bring forth a blade as swift as the wind, with the blazing power of the sun, and sometimes the healing ability of the moon.

Sora wielded her blade carelessly in her right hand, holding it poised right above her head, as Itachi's large fire ball launched itself at her, and in one swift movement, she sliced it in two and began charging the blade at Itachi.

Itachi instantly countered with a blade he had picked up unceremoniously from the ground, but the strength of Sora's blade was not to be reckoned with, "Give it up Itachi!"

Her blade cracked Itachi's in half, and instantly he jumped back, his eyes narrowing, and instantly, Sora saw the flaw in her plan: the Sharingan.

He was already trying to decipher Sora's ability to summon forth the blade, but she tried to move before he would be able to complete using his Sharingan. Sora instantly attacked him with an onslaught of swift cuts from the blade, slicing various parts of his robes off, and unceremoniously breaking his skin.

Then, suddenly, as if a veil of darkness had been placed over the city, everything faded into darkness.

"Wh-what the hell?" Sora muttered quietly, closing her eyes and trying to gain control of her situation.

_... You lied to me..._

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stated firmly, her eyes still calmly closed.

_... betrayed me..._

Sora had been in this situation before; Itachi was trying to enter her mind, so she calmly replied, "I did nothing to you."

_... liar..._

Sora started to scrounge her memory, trying to remember how to get out of a sharingan hold... she didn't know much about the sharingan, for it always held some kind of dark mystery to it.

She began to concentrate on where energy, any energy, was coming from; and as she expected, it was radiating from all around her. Sora was still in her own mind, and if she remained like this, it was sure that Itachi would kill her; so she did what she saw was the only way out.

Sora started to think about him, about the Itachi she _used_ to know...

And like a sad movie, a mourning tune began to play in her mind, as memories with Itachi that she had hidden safely before, unraveled in her mind…

* * *

Don't forget to review, hope you all enjoyed the second edition of "All By Myself" 


	3. Chapter 3

_The third chapter of _All By Myself!!!_ Hope you all enjoy it! Oh! And thankyou so much for all the reviews! cries _

_Disclaimer: The only person that owns _Naruto_ is Masashi Kishimoto, no one else. (Well, if you count the copyright people, publication people, and all that junk, its another story...XD)_

* * *

**The Cold Truth**

**Sasuke POV**

"BASTARD!" One of the Akatsuki members cussed from the side, a thin line of blood trailing from his dry, cracked lips.

"Die…" I eliminated my opponent, and instantly, scavenged for my brother; that I would soon eliminate.

_...Where is that bastard..._ I thought silently, dodging a nearby smoke bomb. I stepped unceremoniously over the dead bodies that were now lain astrewn across the once beautiful streets of Konoha.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of light, and then could hear Sora's voice…

"Sora!" I shouted out instinctively, but once I wheeled around, I could see my brother facing her, fending off her onslaught of attacks. I mentally cheered for her success, but for some reason, couldn't let Sora fight _my_ brother.

_...No.. I will be the one to kill him..._

But then suddenly... all attacks stopped, and although Itachi's back was to me, I realized in horror to what he was doing; Itachi was using his sharingan, and worse? He was using it on _Sora_.

(Third POV)

Sasuke sprinted forward and kicked Itachi's legs, almost knocking him to the ground, but instead, Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his neck and slammed him up against the wall, "... Little brother..."

"Bastard," Sasuke stated as calmly as he could with the current lack of oxygen.

"...You're still weak as ever... but that kick... you've never resorted to that... you've had someone other than that Hatake haven't you?"

"None of your business, you damn bastard!" Sasuke exclaimed, summoning a jutsu and sending Itachi wheeling backwards, giving Sasuke just enough to time to regroup, _... I'm fighting my brother.. after all this time.._

Before Sasuke could think about anything else though, he glanced over to see if Sora was alright, but... she was gone!

"What the he--"

Sasuke turned around to face his brother, but… he too had vanished! "What the hell?!" Sasuke shouted, running forward to where his brother once faced him menacingly, and then started muttering under his breath, "...no… this isn't- where is - where did they-"

"Sasuke-kun! Watch out!" Sakura shouted from the side while helping up an injured person.

As if on cue, Sasuke kneeled down to the ground, allowing a star to narrowly miss his head, "... no..."

_... This __**can't**__ be happening..._

Although all the chaos was erupting around Sora, she remained trapped in her mind, with scenes of Itachi replaying in her head:

(Flashback)

_"Get up you lazy bum! Come on! You promised me we would train!" _

_A younger Itachi let out a soft chuckle, and stood up without really any cause, "... No I didn't... you've just made yourself think that since you train so often..." _

_A younger Sora pouted, and crossed her arms, "Well, I'm not going anywhere until you train me!" She paused in her sentence long enough to see an extremely young Sasuke (probably about 2 or 3?) sit and stare blankly at their argument. _

_A smirk suddenly found it's way onto Sora's rosy lips, "Well then, if you won't train me, I'll tell your parent's you didn't watch Sasuke!" _

_Itachi rolled his eyes, looking obviously exasperated, "… But if I trained you, I wouldn't be watching Sasuke still..." _

_"Nu uh, I'd be watching him!" She exclaimed as if it were the simplest thing to understand - that is until Sora realized what she had just said. _

_"...You do know that made absolutely no sense..." _

_"Whatever," Sora stated, her arms planted firmly on her hips, "So, you going to train me or what?" _

_-----------------  
------  
-- (Another one)  
-- _

_A slightly older looking Itachi stood at the edge of a lake, staring with anger radiating off his body, until Sora quietly entered behind him._

_"Itachi, are you okay?" _

_He was silent and didn't reply, obviously ignoring her. "Itachi-chan, I heard your parents... It's not your fault! You're still a hero in my eyes..." _

_Again, she was met with silence, but this time, he lifted his eyes to meet her clear, innocent ones, "... you don't understand… you never will.." _

_"Yes I will!" Sora stated stubbornly, sitting down beside him, "Just tell me." _

_He gazed at her for a moment, and then shook his head, "You're too young to understand.." _

_"Yeah?! Well - well maybe you're just too old to remember!" _

_His thoughts seemingly paused as he smiled just a little bit at her, "... I don't even know your name..." _

_Sora shrugged, "No one really needs to know." _

_"... fine..." he mumbled, gazing out across the lake again, until Sora's smaller hand grasped his, with an innocent smile, "Itachi-chan, you're perfect the way you are. You're my best friend, please don't change, not for anyone, not even the Hokage!" _

_His eyes glazed with a distant look in them as he glanced away from you, but she stood in front of him, "I want you to promise me! I don't want to lose my only friend.." _

_He was silent for a moment yet again, but then whispered quietly, ".. I promise.."_

(End of Flashback)

Sora's memories flew past her like a roll of film, until it all stopped, and she opened her eyes slowly. _... What the heck..._

She was definitely not in Konoha anymore; definitely. It was strange, she'd never been under attack from the sharingan directly, but for some strange, strange, indescribable feeling...

_It was soothing... _

Sora shook her head out of it, and quickly stood up, _..that's strange.. no one bound me anywhere.._ She shrugged it off and glanced up into the sky; it was dark already, and the perfect time for her to travel.

But, then, Kisame's cocky voice broke the silent night air, he was standing behind her, with a perverted grin twisted around his lips, "Finally decided to wake up, huh?"

Sora narrowed her eyes considerably and reached slowly down at her waist and - _... What the hell?! This isn't my yukata!..._ She glanced down at her lap, and alas, she wasn't in her bright, yellow yukata, no.. she was in a long delicate kimono, not fit for traveling at the speed she had in mind.

"Like it..? Stole it from one of those idiots in the village.." Sora glared darkly at him, and stood up, defiance written across her angry face.

He frowned with an almost playful mentality, "Don't tell me you're thinking of leaving already, Itachi hasn't returned.."

She let out a low and annoyed grunt, bending over to rip the kimono, but not breaking any eye contact with Kisame. Within a few short seconds, Sora had ripped the bottom part of her kimono, and the arm sleeves off.

"Come on," Kisame slowly stepped towards her, "a pretty girl like you shouldn't pretend to be a ninja.."

_... wait... just wait for it..._ she told herself silently, as he took yet another step towards her, but then, right before he took another step, he stopped and frowned, "What're you staring at?"

Sora didn't reply, but simply stood there, gazing coldly at him, until at last, she launched at him, grabbing him by the shoulders and kneeing him in the crotch, sending him flying high above the trees.

_.. Move.. Now.._ she told yourself instinctively, knowing he would land soon. Sora wheeled around and leaped high into a nearby tree, going in the direction you hoped was Konoha; she was in no condition to fight them right now, and every good ninja knew, that if the battle was not meant to be fought, it simply should not be done.

She wheeled around and started sprinting in the opposite direction, until she saw Itachi, blocking her way, "Out of the way!" Sora shouted, malice lacing her words.

She summoned her wind blade and slashed at him while not stopping in her sprint, but he merely stepped to the side. Sora halted in her steps and didn't turn to face him, as she heard Kisame land swiftly somewhere near Itachi.

"God damn that bitch.." he muttered darkly, turning and leaving, ".. you can deal with that psycho-girl.."

"...I'm leaving," She stated coldly, without even turning to acknowledge their presence, as she wheeled around with anger, slamming her fists together and summoning a jutsu, "Annihilation no--"

Sora stopped, as Itachi appeared right behind her right shoulder, a grim expression on his face as he brought down his fist down onto her head. However, she dodged it instinctively and leaped into the air, coming back down to slam her legs down across his chest, but he caught them and held her in front of his face.

_... Don't beg him for anything..._ Sora reminded herself slowly, glaring darkly at him.

Wordlessly, she twisted her body and smashed her right fist across his hands, causing him to let go for an instant, long enough for Sora to jump back with several back-hand springs.

"...What do you want.." she asked lowly, careful to avoid any eye contact, and to her surprise, he actually answered, "... why did _you_ leave."

Sora rose her gaze slightly, staring at his face, but not his eyes, "You're the one who left - you're the traitor," she paused and gestured disgustedly at his head band, "and you wear the proof of it proudly on your head, it's disgusting., I should be asking you why you left. What did you see out there Itachi? Power? Fame? Greatness?"

He didn't answer, but merely stood there, the wind causing his robes to billow slightly, but he still didn't reply.

"Answer me!" Sora commanded, taking a threatening step forward, her blade wielded in front of her, and glowing mystically in the dark.

".. I don't need to answer _you_..." he paused slightly, ".. I don't even know your name."

Sora let out a harsh, low laugh, "That might have worked on a five year old, but if you really think that I'll fall for that this time, you're sadly mistaken." She readjusted her grip on the blade and glared straight into his eyes, not even afraid of the sharingan.

"... You remembered all that.." he stated lowly, his eyes not once leaving hers, "Why."

Sora turned her head and sheathed her sword, causing it to disappear, "I don't answer strangers," her expression unreadable, as she turned and started to walk away.

_...The girl I used to know would have answered me..._ Itachi's thoughts rang through her mind, echoing emptily.

She stopped her steps and turned her head slightly, "That girl isn't here anymore," She shook her head slowly and started walking away again, almost hoping he would say something that would prove Sora's opinion on him wron. Praying almost, that he wasn't as horrible as he seemed...

But as she took the first step out of the forest clearing away from him, Sora felt her heart tug a little, knowing that the hope she had held onto for so long - that maybe, maybe Itachi wasn't evil... She had to hold back from laughing bitterly, for it was obvious, she were just fooling herself.

* * *

"Kakashi-san, I'm _not_ sending you out there to go find Sora, you're in no shape to--"

"..Tsunade-sama.. I have every intention of going out there.. whether you approve or not.."

Tsunade regarded Kakashi coldly, "You are staying here in the infirmary with the rest of the unfit to travel. That is a command, and you _will_ follow it."

Kakashi's left arm hung limply from the shoulder, and cuts and bruises were visible across his body; even his mask was halfway ripped. Iruka stood beside Kakashi, and with determine in his eyes quickly agreed, "I will go in Kakashi-san's place."

Tsunade shook her head again, "You're all trying to get yourselves killed aren't you? Don't you even _realize_ what you're up against? You stand no chance out there, and Sora will be able to handle herself fine, is that understood?"

There was no reply from any of your friends that stood before her, and finally, Naruto spoke up, "Tsunade-sama, let us go after Sora-sensei!" he coughed out some blood, and wiped some dirt out of his eye, "you can't make us stay here!"

Tsunade sighed and scanned the crowd in front of her, even her own apprentice was standing before her, begging to go out and save Sora! _... Oh where did I go wrong.._

"For the last time, no! Only the shinobi I see fit may help gather the survivors and deceased from Konoha, I am not letting you out to go after some wild suicidal goose-chase! Is that understood?!"

Tsunade's expression clearly stated she would not take no as an answer, and reluctantly, the majority of the crowd agreed.

She turned away from them and walked out of the infirmary house into the night, gazing sadly up at the moon, "Please take care, Sora..."

* * *

All Done! Hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to review! 


End file.
